They Were
by x-Kryst-x
Summary: Follows the first book but has been twisted into how I think it should have been written. A better love story for all. Girl meets a girl who has a brother in the little town of forks who happens to be a little supernatural. Bella is a strong girl with some insecurities. In this version she isn't so full of angst and isn't so socially awkward. Edward is Edward but better I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**They Were**

Follows the first book but has been twisted into how i think it should have been written. A btter love story of for all.  
Girl meets a girl who has a brother in the little town of forks who happens do be a little supernatural.

* * *

**I wanted to do a different take on twilight. Bella wasn't so full of angst and socially awkward. **

**I wanted her to be a strong character form get go. This is how my story goes =) **

**Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Looking into the face of my father I knew I had made the right choice. He was looking old but everything I remembered him to be was the same, his lean body had his police uniform on and his black moustache was in place. He was looking awkward and out of place with a sort of pain behind his eyes and that made me wish that I had made this trip earlier. Growing up without him never bothered me too much.

Mum always complained of the weather so I guess I adapted that dislike. I had never lived in a place that was nothing but warm after my mother left Charlie. I never fully understood the toll it had on him to not have his family around.

I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "I know that this is weird dad and I know that you are probably wondering when I beg you to go back to Renee but I want to live with you. I've missed you. Okay?"

He smiled and I felt as if some stress lifted from his shoulders. "Yeah Bells. I missed you too."

While I really didn't want to actually be in forks because the weather really was unbearable, I did want to be with Charlie. The added benefit of not being around my mother was a plus. While she had matured slightly after meeting Phil it was going to be nice to be able to just be a teenager.

New Life Resolutions

1 I will make friends and keep them

2 I will enjoy it here

3 I will be happy and young

"So Bells, I have all your enrollment and your ride to school sorted. I didn't think you would want me driving you around everywhere. And I got you some stuff for your room. Bigger bed and knew linen. I thought you would have grown out of ponies."

He laughed and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks dad. I appreciate it. You didn't have to get me a car. I have savings and I was going to get one."

"Don't be silly. We are going to get it now. You remember Billy? It's his old truck. Jacobs a bit of a mechanical whiz and has done it up for you."

"Awesome. I can definitely see me riding round in a truck. I was going to say I thought this didn't look like Forks."

"Nope we are on the Reservation. You can follow me in your truck home."

* * *

My truck was beautiful. It was amazing. It was mine. That big mean red machine. Charlie hit the nail on the head without even trying. That sound when it is brought to life and the purr of the engine had me sold.

I was sitting in the driveway in my truck taking in the smell and look of it. It smelt like old cologne and tobacco and what I'm guessing is Jacob.

I was surprised to see Jacob when I got there. He had definitely grown up in the last 6 years. For a 15 year old he was definitely filling out. What can I say he was hot. He also had longer hair than I did but it went perfectly with his caramel skin and bright eyes. He was radiant in a way I couldn't explain. He made me smile.

I was definitely disappointed when I learned that the reservation has its own school and I almost begged him to come to Forks instead. I would love to know someone when I walked in during the middle of the school term.

Sliding out of my truck and into the cold I quickly ran up the stairs and inside, shutting the door behind me. Charlie rounded the corner and leant on the door jam while I wiped my boots on the doormat.

"So you like it?"

"No." I saw his face drop. "I love it!" He smiled up at me and I knew he was happy he did something right.

"Thanks Dad."

"You know where your room is, so ill let you settle in. Dinner will be ready in about 45 minutes."

My room hadn't changed much since I was last here except for the bed was bigger. Walking round my room I picked up and looked at everything scattered across my desk and went through my draws looking at my life of 2 week trips here.

My phone was beeping from my bags that Charlie had brought up for me. I realized that I hadn't let mum know that I had gotten to Forks alive. There were 7 messages all from my mum asking if I was alive and other messages varying from happy to completely lost it I'm coming to get you.

_Mum. Here safe._

_Just got to dads._

_Love you B_

I was thankful Charlie was Charlie. He knew when to leave me be, especially as I cried. It hit me. I wasn't in Arizona anymore. Curling up on my bed I let the tears come while I learned to miss my old life.

"Bella, Wake up." I felt a hand on my shoulder nudging me.

"Huh, dad?"

"Yeah Bells its me, you fell asleep. Dinner is ready." I turned to look at him softly smiling. I couldn't help but yawn.

"Okay, give me a sec and ill be down." Crawling out of bed I trudged into the bathroom to look at the damage. My eyes were read and puffy and my nose was still a little sore.

I wish I was prettier like mum. My top lip wasn't in proportion to my bottom lip. My hair never liked to stay in place. My eyes were too small and I was so pale. I needed colour. I washed my face and pulled my hair back and went down to dinner.

Dinner was interesting. Charlie had tried to cook me pasta but had miserably failed. We joked around about the block of pasta on our plates with the store bought sauce plopped on top. It made me feel better being here spending the night laughing about badly cooked food.

I reassured him that I would definitely be cooking from now on. Because that was even worse than Renee's cooking and he even knew how bad that was.

"Night dad." I said as pecked him on the check. His head turned towards me with surprise in his eyes. "I really enjoyed spending tonight with you. It was fun.

"You too Bells. One thing before you go. You don't mind me going fishing with Harry tomorrow do you?"

"Of course not dad." I smiled and walked up the stairs.

"Night Bella." Charlie yelled up the stairs. Smiling to myself I made my way to the bed and crashed. It was a good first day in forks.

* * *

I have decided that I would go up to the Reservation and see Jacob today as the dads were going fishing and watching the game. The last time I hung out with Jacob I was eleven and he was nine.

I remember being down at the beach and he was asking me about how to kiss. But I didn't know. It was cute that he asked and he was so sweet that I had kissed him. He was my first kiss and I was his.

He can't deny that we have history so hopefully I can talk him into letting me hang out with him this fine Saturday morning.

I was surprised to actually see the sun. Maybe Forks was trying to accommodate for me. Of course with my luck the sun made a quick dash behind the clouds mere minutes of me looking outside my window.

I grabbed my wallet and phone from my bedside table and headed for my truck. Started my baby up and was off. Maybe I could persuade him if I buttered him up with the great work he did on my truck?

Maybe he likes me enough to just let me hang out with him? Maybe I'm just really desperate to make a friend? Maybe I just don't want to be stuck at home by myself for a whole weekend?

Who knows? I wasn't sure if I was going the right way. I turned on to a road, which I thought headed towards the reservation but I had been to mixed up in my thoughts to notice.

Stupid Bella! Come On! You don't know this town. You drove from the reservation to your house once! Pay attention!

I just had to focus. As I wound further up the road I was pretty sure I wasn't on the way to the Res.

Before me was a magnificent house. It was 3 levels and was surround by trees. You could see that there was a balcony that went round the side of the house and had to be worth a fortune.

Beside the house was a massive shed. One of the doors was open and it looked like it had a car inside. Something a lot more expensive then my 60 year old truck.

Deciding that I had better ask for directions I pulled over and got out otherwise I was going to keep going up random peoples really long road looking driveways. Although I was terrified about who might live here out in the middle of nowhere with a massive house where no one could… Snap out of it!

There's probably no one here anyway… but it was the weekend. Why am I such a chicken? The house was even bigger walking up the front stairs. That's when the door opened.

A girl shorter than me with brown hair that was cut short and pixie like with gold eyes stepped out onto the porch. She was petite with long legs. He skin was pale like mine and she had a big smile on her face. Her eyes mesmerized me. They were beautiful.

"What was beautiful?" she asked politely in a higher tone of voice. It was like a song.

"What?" I looked at her not comprehending what she was asking.

"You said 'They were beautiful'. I was just wondering." Her head tilted slightly waiting for me to respond. She was still smiling.

"Oh I said that out loud?" I asked and she nodded her head. "You're eyes. They're beautiful."

"Oh thank you. I am Alice. It's nice to meet you." Her hand stretched out and I took it in mine and shook.

"I'm Bella. It is nice to meet you too. I'm sorry I… I didn't mean to intrude on your lovely home I just got lost and I thought your driveway was a road and I ended up here."

"Well I can definitely say that it is the first time that anyone has ended up here." She laughed It was just as magical as her voice.

"Come on in Bella. Ill get you a map."

As I sat in this girl's house I wondered who she lived with. She gave me a glass of water before she headed up stairs claiming she would be back with a map. So I settled in on the couch.

"So Bella. Here is a map of Forks." She placed herself beside me on the couch and handed me the map.

The map was small. I guess Forks is really, really small.

"So you are the Police Chiefs daughter. Are you coming to Forks High?"

She knew who I was? Obviously my confused expression about how she knew my dad was obvious so she kept talking.

"Everyone knew that the chiefs daughter was coming back to town and was called Bella. I put the two together. Am I right?" I nodded.

"I didn't realize everyone knew. I was hoping to rock up and go unnoticed but I guess that's ruled out now." I laughed and she laughed with me.

I actually made this girl laugh. Maybe I wouldn't be going to school on Monday alone after all.

"So you are going to Forks High! That's Great! You need anything just let me know 'kay." Her hand hovered over mine before she placed it down. I smiled up at her.

"So where were you heading?" her body relaxed as she leaned back into the couch. I relaxed too.

"Up to the reservation. My dads up there fishing and I was going to see an old family friend. I thought I would be fine getting there but here I am." I gestured to her home.

"Well I am definitely glad you did. I know we are going to be great friends."

"I would really like that. So do you live here with your parents?" It gave me another chance to look round the room.

It was large. The walls were sandy beige and the furniture was a navy blue. Everything had a home and everything was spotless. They had a large TV and gaming systems galore. You could tell they had a lot of money.

"No. There's 7 of us all up. There's Mum and Dad who are Carlisle and Esme. Then you have Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper and myself. Although I warn you now as I know that you will probably hear things at school about us. The thing is that we are all adopted. And well Em and Rose have formed a relationship and so have Jasper and I."

"That's cool. Big Family. Hey haters are going to hate. Let them. I'm glad I met you. I have a hard time making friends so that's why I was heading up to the Res. I already had one so I didn't have to think about my impending doom on Monday.

I didn't think she could smile any bigger. Me not having any friends is a good thing?

"Do you really have to go up to the Reservation? Cause I wouldn't mind if you stayed."

I looked into her big eyes and knew that I had made a friend and I wondered whether I could make friends with all her family. Maybe I would walk in on Monday with 5 friends. So I stayed.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think? Review =)**

**And if you think Edwards just going to show up in the next chapter well then you are wrong! =D**


	2. A Day To Remember

**A Day To Remember**

Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight ='(

* * *

I was really quite curious of Alice and her life. She seemed to be angelic and alluring and I wasn't sure what it was about her that I liked so much. She felt genuine and from what I have noticed of the behaviours of teenage girls that was rarely seen.

She had dragged me up the stairs and into her room. It didn't look like the room of a teenage girl. It looked like the room of an adult. There was a double bed, a large wardrobe and a makeup table with a mirror in the corner. It looked more like guest room than a 17 year olds room.

The only thing personal in the room was a photo of her and a boy with blonde hair just as stunning as she was wrapped up in each other with smiles on their faces. The photo seemed old and she was wearing a white dress and he looked as if he was in an army uniform and not just the normal camouflage material. Weird.

"So is this Jasper?" I said picking up the photo frame. She danced over and looked into the photo. She sighed and let her head rest on my shoulder.

"Yes. That's him. I remember that day so well. One of my happiest days." She trailed her finger of the photo. I still couldn't get over what they were wearing.

"When was this taken? It doesn't even seem like it's from this time. Its like it was taken back god knows when. I can't even pick that uniform."

"Oh" I looked up at her and she just waved her hand at me. "Don't be silly, we went to a costume party and Jasper insisted on being an officer." I laughed and she looked at me worryingly.

"That makes sense! I don't know what I was thinking." I shook my head. Why was I being so suspicious? This is how I will ruin it. I kneed to shut up and stop my imagination from running wild.

"I was thinking that I would love to get to know you better and what you like! Why you are in Forks and how long you're going to be here for." Alice was excited and pulling me to her bed. She pushed me down and climbed on beside me.

I was really concerned that we weren't going to have anything in common. She seemed loud, and very into anything that is girl. While I liked being invisible; I like to read and I liked music and didn't enjoy trying to put makeup on.

"Well, ill start with how I ended up here. My mum Renee left my dad when I was just a baby. She hated the cold and she hated Forks. So I grew up in Arizona. She loved it because it was so warm and hardly rained. She was always a bit of a child and I felt like I always looked after her. A couple of years ago she met Phil and she remarried."

I hadn't realized I was playing with my hands. I put them to my side. She grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"Was that hard for you? Did you like him? Are you worried about your mum?"

I couldn't help but smile at her concern. She really wanted to get to know me and it made me want to tell her my whole life story. "No, Phil is great for her. He is younger than her so they work well. Its just I never really got along with anyone in Arizona and mum was unhappy staying with me while Phil travelled. He is a minor league ball player."

I hated leaving my mother but I knew she would be fine. We both needed to grow up and gain some independence. I didn't need to rely on her anymore the same way she didn't need me anymore. She had Phil and she was happy.

"So here I am. I got here and I realized how I was never here for Charlie. It finalized in my mind that here is where I needed to be. Mum is happy and that is what matters."

I hadn't realized she still had a hold of my hand and I was greatful that she was comforting me. I couldn't help a few tears fall from my eyes. I couldn't let this happen. I was fine.

"But are you happy?" she peered up at me through my hair. I couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was when she did that. "Why are you laughing?" now she tilted her head and a confused expression found her face but she hadn't made a move back and was still peering up through my hair. It only made me laugh harder.

"I'm… so-" my giggles breaking up my words. She had pulled back and was watching me cautiously. Most likely trying to figure out if I was crazy. Something I wasn't too sure about myself.

"I'm sorry. I opened my eyes and you were looking up through my hair and it shocked me and made me laugh!"

"Well I am glad I could." She smiled her million dollar smile and grabbed both of my hands in hers. She focused her attention on my eyes and I knew she was asking me to be serious. I sobered up and looked at her waiting.

"Bella. I promise you that I will make your life here worth it. I promise you will be happy you came."

I looked deep into her eyes and I could tell she was being truthful. I knew she was going to keep her word.

* * *

For the rest of the day we talked about anything and everything. Its like I had known her for centuries. It just felt comfortable to be there. She talked about her shopping habits and her love of makeup and fashion. I told her of my love of books and music. It didn't seem to matter how different we were. We meshed well and I was glad we did.

At one stage we got on to the topic of me not wearing makeup and my fashion choices. I pretended to be taken a back by her choice of words. 'Fashionless' was the word she used although I wasn't really sure that was even a word.

"I don't like my lips and my eyes are too small. I look like a ghost on a bad day and my hair is just plain infuriating!" I told her as I pulled and pushed the parts of my body that I had issues with.

Although Alice being Alice didn't think that anything I had issues with were issues.

"Look you just have to own it. Maybe if you learnt what makeup was we wouldn't have such an issue would we?" She sat me down in front of her makeup desk. She pulled out a mass of products from the draw.

"I will say, I was wondering how long it would be before I had you getting a makeover. I'm quite happy with my time, a new personal best. I am going to have you wishing you knew what mascara is after I am done with you."

I shoved her arm away. Placing mock outrage on my face. "How dare you! I know exactly what mascara is! Its that jelly glossy stuff you put on your lips right?"

Alice turned and smiled at me.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night by all means."

Alice had prodded my face for a good hour now and I was concerned about how I was going to look when I was done. "Al, Am I really this ugly or are you going to make me look like I work a corner on a Friday night?"

"You called me Al!" She squealed. I flinched and I felt something smear across my face. "Oh Sorry. Ill just clean that up." She whipped my face and kept going with my makeup.

"You called me Al. That is so exciting, no one has ever given me a nick name!"

"So… you don't mind?"

"Of course not Bells!" she applied something to my lips. Hopefully not mascara. And told me to stand up. "You don't mind if I call you Bells right?"

"After what you've done for me today you could call me anything and I wouldn't mind." I walked forward and hugged her. Pulling her close to me I squeezed. I felt her stiffen. Oh no. Have I just ruined this by hugging her?

I felt her relax and wrap her arms around me and squeeze back. She pulled back and smiled. She really liked to smile. It was infectious. Her whole personality made me just want to be happy all the time.

"Okay now before I loose it. Look at yourself in the mirror." Her excitement was contagious. I couldn't help but wonder what I would look like. I trusted her. I might of only known her for several hours but I would trust her with my life.

I turned to the mirror and was shocked to see myself. This couldn't be me. My long hair had been braided round the top of my head and my curls let loose. My eyes didn't look small but large and excited. The colour of my eyes brightened by the eye shadow. My lips were full and pink. I had never looked more pretty than I did right then.

"Oh Alice! You are a miracle worker. I can't believe how amazing you are? What are you doing after you finish high school cause you have definite promise here!"

"Oh I don't know. But thanks. It was my pleasure."

"Alice!" A deep voice sounded into the room. "Are you talking to yourself again?"

"I do not talk to myself!" She yelled back to who ever it was. She turned to me. "Sorry that's Emmett and I promise I don't talk to myself."

"If that's what helps you sleep at night Al." She turned back to glare at me. I putt my hand up in surrender. I heard a deep laugh sound.

"Come meet the family."

* * *

**I know this was a shorter chapter. The next one will be longer. We meet some of the family =D EXCITING!**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
